Baila conmigo
by YudAida
Summary: One shots, ¡el simple humano y la diosa! (Kyon x Haruhi).
1. Chapter 1

**Baila conmigo.**

* * *

''_¿Por qué aparecen de repente los pájaros siempre que tú estás cerca?''_

-The Carpenters-

* * *

Como Haruhi deseaba con locura llevarnos en verano a ver a los delfines a un parque acuático, le propusimos un montón de ideas para reunir fondos.

Ella escogió la de un maratón de películas. Por eso mismo el sábado por la noche media escuela se encontraba en el patio trasero de la mansión de la familia de Tsuruya.

Habíamos conseguido las películas, la mayoría de terror, en la biblioteca a la que siempre va Nagato, Koizumi contacto a la Agencia y nos prestaron cerca de quinientas sillas (no eran necesarias tantas), Haruhi plagió uno de los proyectores del salón de maestros y llamamos a unos vendedores, amigos de mi padre, para que vendieran palomitas y refrescos.

Yo ya estaba algo cansado por que toda la semana nos la pasamos de arriba abajo vendiendo boletos y haciendo y pegando carteles, así que en ese momento me encontraba sentado en una de las sillas junto con Asashina tomando refresco.

La noche se acercaba y las películas de miedo iban a empezar. Pude mirar a Haruhi a lo lejos como quinceañera mexicana en el mero día de su fiesta corriendo de un lado a otro. En realidad no estaba haciendo nada, solo que estaba emocionada por que por primera vez algo nos salía bien

Cuando empezó la primera de miedo todos se reunieron, era _Drácula_. Asashina, que seguía a mi lado, comenzó a tirar de mí desde la primera aparición de los paisajes de la oscura Transilvania y me apretó el brazo con fuerza cuando el _master_ Vlad Draculea salió de su ataúd. Todo iba bastante bien, pero después de hora y media de escuchar los chillidos de Asashina, esta actividad puede resultar agotadora. Así que por mas que me pesara le deje el trabajo a Koizumi. Me fui a sentar junto a Nagato cuando empezó _El Pueblo De Los Malditos_, una película muy extraña y espeluznante que Nagato miraba con lo que yo podría interpretar como ''interés''. Quise hacerle notar mi entretenimiento y lance unos comentarios sobre el rodaje, a lo cual ella solo asentía, pero no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, lucia tan concentrada y la luz resplandecía en sus ojos que por un momento Nagato se me figuro a uno de los niños protagonistas de esta película. Un escalofrío me recorrió y decidí retirarme para no sufrir otro susto.

Busque a Haruhi con la vista para hablar con ella un poco. La vi un tanto agotada en una de las sillas de hasta atrás con una enorme caja de palomitas en los brazos comiéndose todo ¿cómo es que no engorda?

—Hey — le dije cuando me senté a su lado arrebatándole la caja de palomitas.

—¡Dame eso! — Se quejo después. Me las quito y yo les las quite y a mi tercer intento de robarlas terminamos por tirar todo sobre el pasto.

—¡Tarado! Ahora tengo que comprar otras... ¡dame dinero! — Me ordeno. Yo le hice caso, algo acostumbrado ya a hacerme cargo de este tipo de encargos, y le solté un billete.

—Ve, ve, ándale.

Se fue con pisadas bien fuertes enojada. Desde el asiento retirado en el que me encontraba (el ultimo, para ser mas exactos) apenas podía ver la pantalla. Empezó una película americana muy famosa y aterradora llamada _Chucky, el muñeco diabólico_, de verdad daba mucho miedo, se los digo yo, que estaba sólito hasta atrás. Haruhi no llegaba y me empece a sentir algo culpable por haberla dejado ir sola, me levante y fui a buscarla. Imagínense que se le apareciera el mendigo mono por ahí.

Camine y vi a todos muy tranquilos, incluso Asashina que mejor se había dormido en uno de los hombros de Koizumi, que envidia.

Me encontré a Tsuruya en uno de los pasillos dentro de la gran casa suya y le pregunte:

—Hey Tsuruya, ¿no has visto a Haruhi?

—¡Sí! — Me dijo toda enérgica. — Esta por allá. — Y luego me indico una habitación de tantas, de la cual salía luz por la separación de la puerta con la pared.

Me acerque y abrí la puerta con cuidado, pero aun así provoque que Haruhi diera un respingo. Estaba sentada arriba de un mueble y en el mismo había un gramófono antiguo de cuerda, muy bonito.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Le pregunte.

—Nada, ¿y tu?

—Te da miedo la película ¿verdad?

—¡No es eso...! — Me respondió enojada —¿...cómo sabes? — Pregunto bajando la cabeza.

Yo me sorprendí. Creí que nada en este mundo era capaz de darle miedo a Haruhi.

—Deja de pensar que soy una miedosa, es solo que cuando era chica me dieron uno de esos muñecos y tengo una especie de trauma con ellos ¿ya?

—Conste que no pregunte.

Haruhi apretó un botón en el gramófono y se escucho por todo el cuarto un sonido muy dulce y refinado.

—¿Sabes algo? — Me dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Esta es la canción de mis padres.

Haruhi se paro frente a mí y me tendió una mano. La canción comenzó a tomar ritmo e incluso me pareció conocida. Era muy buena, de esas canciones lentas de los años ochenta, medio _oldie_.

—Baila conmigo. — Me pidió.

La luz de la pequeña lampara era escasa y los acordes del piano bastante cálidos, la situación era demasiado romántica para ambos.

Pero lo peor era Haruhi. Que lucia muy hermosa con la cola de caballo. Y es que la belleza femenina es el enemigo más grande de mi sentido común.

Me acerque a ella y quedamos muy, muy cerca. La luz anaranjada de la lampara golpeaba con sutileza el rostro y el cuello desnudo de Haruhi, parecía otra.

Puso una mano en mi hombro y con la otra me agarro una mano, pero al notar que yo no me movía ni un milímetro me cuestiono fingiendo enojo:

—¿Qué no piensas bailar?

Seguí sin responder y quien tomo la iniciativa fue ella, tomando mi otra mano y poniéndola en su cintura, jamas me hubiese atrevido a ponerla ahí.

Casi inconscientemente me empece a mover, la canción me parecía cada vez más romántica.

—Así no, tonto. — Me reprochó ella, acentuando el ''tonto'', mas como un cariño que un insulto.

Y empezó a mostrarme como debía moverme, luego de un rato se me hizo más fácil, tanto que ya lo había logrado hacer solo. Empezó otra canción aun más amorosa que hizo que a Haruhi se le pusiera la cara toda roja. Pero no la quito, incluso parecía que quería subirle al volumen.

Dejamos de bailar y nos empezamos a mecer, tanto, tan lentamente. Olía tan bien. Después nos abrazábamos sin ningún reparo, no sé que me paso, pero me gustaba y no quería dejarla ir. La vi y le tome una mano, que cuando la apretaba, mi cuerpo entero se estremecía. Tenia sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios, como celestial.

—¿Quieres seguir bailando? — Le susurre.

—Sí.

El mundo entero se redujo a esas cuatro paredes ¿acaso era así?

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y la abrace, mi rostro en su cuello.

Esto va a durar más ¿verdad? Quise preguntarle, pero me ahorre las palabras e ignore mi inquietud.

Me propuse a disfrutar aquel momento.

Lo de los delfines se pondrá bien, pense.

* * *

Esto lo escribí en la clase de diseño hace como un mes y olvide que existía, y el otro día lo encontré en mi usb.

Ojalá no me haya quedado muy cursi, si lo hice, ahí me avisan.

Y como dicen en Finlandia... ¡Näkemiin! (Adiós)


	2. Chapter 2

**Un mal sueño**

* * *

''_Estoy de rodillas buscando la respuesta: ¿Somos humanos o somos bailarines?''_

The Killers

* * *

— Esta bien, ya voy para allá.

— Pues ya que...

Corte la llamada resignado a la visita. En la mañana ya había planeado todo mi fin de semana perfecto. Mis padres no estarían y se llevarían a mi hermana, entonces yo me iba a dedicar toda la mañana a comer y en la tarde pensaba acostarme en el sillón a ver el maratón de mi anime favorito que pasarían en la tele. Todo perfecto. Y por la noche me pondría a jugar videojuegos de violencia. Bien, todo perfecto. ¡Ah, sí! Media hora antes de las diez me dedicaría a limpiar los restos de comida y recoger la sala. Igual, todo perfecto.

¡Pero nunca puedo tener un domingo perfecto por que ella aparece!

Ugh, Haruhi.

— Entonces me quedo la curiosidad desde hace años, quiero verla, ¡tengo que superar mis temores! — Me dijo cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando yo me iba saliendo de bañar, para después dormir, claro. — Además ya pedí permiso a mis padres y me dijeron que me puedo quedar hasta las nueve.

Las nueve, uh.

— Entonces te veo en media hora, yo llevo las palomitas y la cinta.

Toco a mi puerta exactamente a la hora que indico. Me empujo a un lado y entro sin pedir permiso. En las manos traía como unos diez paquetes de palomitas.

— Ahora si te esmeraste. — Me dijo mientras inspeccionaba la sala de televisión.

Eso piensas. Bueno, yo no hice nada. En realidad fue mi mama que se encargo de recoger antes de partir.

Me entrego la comida y yo fui a meterla al microondas, mientras ella prendía el reproductor de vídeo. Desde la sala me grito:

— ¡Oye, Kyon! ¡Afuera esta lloviendo!

Lluvia de primavera, genial.

— Esas se detienen rápido.

— Sípi.

Dieron los tres minutos en el microondas y vacié las palomitas en un enorme tazón. Llegue al salón y me senté a un lado. La película ya iba a empezar.

— Hey, ¿no crees que hace mucho frío? — Pregunte.

— Si, saca una manta.

Entonces fui por una manta a mi cuarto. Entre al salón y apague la luz para dar un aura mas de miedo. Le puse la cobija encima y me senté con ella.

— Entre más juntos, menos frío.

Ella bufó.

Ahora sí. A ver la película. La tele se puso en blanco y empezaron a salir comerciales en ingles. Luego ya de un rato se presento la compañía americana, después, ocasionando un pequeño gemido de temor en la boca de Haruhi, salió el horrible rostro del muñeco viviente.

_Chucky, el muñeco diabólico._

Yo la vi cuando era niño, pero no causo ningún efecto en mi. En realidad, hasta me pareció absurda. ¿Por qué no simplemente le dan una patada al mono o le sacan el relleno de algodón?

Pues a Haruhi la tenia nadando en pánico. Miraba la tele apretando los dientes y tomando fuertemente mi brazo por debajo de la manta. De verdad me gustaría saber la historia de su niñez que la hace actuar así.

Como a los diez minutos hicimos una pausa para ir a rellenar el tazón de palomitas. Haruhi me siguió hasta la cocina con la cobija encima una vez que supo que no había nadie mas en la casa.

De verdad eres miedosa, Haruhi.

Seguimos con la muestra de cine, para luego hacer otra pausa para volver a rellenar el tazón.

— Están desabridas. — Me dijo torciendo la boca. — ¿Qué paso con la mantequilla?

— Se acabo.

— Ay, no. Que asco, yo no como si no es con mantequilla.

— Pues resígnate, que no hay. — Le dije. — Además es pura grasa.

— ¡Por eso!

Termine por ir por más. Pero tenia que ir a la tienda, no quedaba en mi casa.

— Haruhi, vamos a comprar eso.

— Ve tu.

— Ah bueno, nada mas acuérdate de que estas sola.

Rápidamente salto del sillón y me acompaño a la puerta. Para nuestra suerte seguía lloviendo. Lluvia, lluvia. Nos fuimos caminando por la banqueta, pero a la mitad del camino a Haruhi le llego la euforia y se puso a correr como loca por la calle con los brazos extendidos y sacando la lengua. Me jalo con ella y yo, de muy mala gana, medio me incorpore. Se hizo un charco enorme en medio de la calle y ella salió corriendo hasta el, y yo, desprevenido, recibí una abalancha de agua sucia en mi pantalón y mi camisa.

Llevaba un vestido de algodón claro, y con el agua se transparento su ropa interior.

Diablos.

Bueno, soy tonto pero no ciego.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la tienda, (que estaba a una cuadra), ya estaba cerrada. Nos regresamos corriendo mientras exprimíamos la ropa y el cabello con las manos.

— ¿Ves? Ahora estamos empapados. — Le reproche.

— Cállate. Tu también participaste.

Subimos a mi cuarto y le preste una camiseta y unos pantalones, para que se cambiara el vestido mojado. Y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando salió, no pude evitar reírme, parecía niño.

— Bueno, tenemos que terminar de ver esa película hoy, Kyon. — Me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Ya por ultima ves, rellenamos el tazón y nos sentamos. Después de un rato, no se si haya sido el terror excesivo de Haruhi o algún otro motivo, pero se quedo dormida.

Me que mirando la televisión, mirando... mirando...

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear contra la ventana. Una y otra vez. Mire de reojo la televisión, y después las decoraciones de la repisa de lado. Entre ellas, un pequeño artefacto. Un juguete. Un payaso de juguete que yacía sentadito en la repisa. Sonreía.

Aparte la mirada nuevamente a la pantalla, que permanecía en blanco. Un movimiento en la habitación llamo mi atención. Un diminuto movimiento, apenas perceptible, creo eco en las paredes.

La lluvia seguía golpeando la ventana.

Seguramente mi imaginación, eso era. Sí, eso.

Mi intento de ignorarlo fallo, y un minuto después, me encontraba observando fijamente aquel movimiento.

Poc, poc, poc.

Ya no era mi imaginación, estaba convencido, y mecí a la durmiente a mi lado para despertarla.

— Haru... — Intente decir su nombre, pero el miedo me embargó. — ¡Haruhi!

Ella despertó al instante y ambos miramos al payaso de madera. No era cierto. Apretó mi brazo con fuerza. El payaso movía su pie rítmicamente, no paraba. Poc, poc, poc.

De pronto, giro su rostro hacia nosotros, abriendo de par en par sus ojos artificiales. Después, el muñeco en la repisa soltó una carcajada estridente, aterrándonos y dejándonos sin habla. Reaccione y tomando su mano me levante del sillón.

Sentí mis huesos friccionarse y la boca llena de sal. Poc, poc, poc. Haruhi, aterrada, no dejaba de apretar mi mano. Nos pusimos detrás del sofá al mismo tiempo que el juguete saltaba de la repisa. Riendo, riendo histéricamente .

Corrimos hasta la cocina, cuando voltee hacia atrás el muñeco había doblado su tamaño y su risa había superado su volumen.

Haruhi me suplico salir de la casa, y mi muy perturbada cabeza, acepto.

Nos acercamos al cerrojo de la puerta e intente abrirla.

Escuche los pasos detrás. Poc, poc, poc. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso pude escucharlo.

— ¡Apresúrate, Kyon!

La lluvia, golpeaba las ventanas, las puertas, el tejado.

Ella me aparto y tomo la chapa con fuerza, puse mis manos sobre las suyas con desesperación y jalamos la manija.

— Abre, maldita sea, abre.

La rompimos.

Supe que no abrió cuando escuche la risa del muñeco en mi espalda, y, girando mi rostro muy despacio, me pareció mirar la imagen del mismo Satanás.

Haruhi me abrazo instintivamente cuando se acerco a nosotros y cerramos los ojos con fuerza.

Poc, poc, poc...

* * *

Había un peso a mi costado, mi corazón se volcó por completo. ¿Que era esto? Mi hombro estaba húmedo. Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con la imagen de Haruhi dormida babeando mi hombro.

— Despierta. — Susurre un par de veces.

Me miro con ojos lagrimosos.

— Ah, ya se acabo. — Me dijo, refiriéndose a la cinta, y luego bostezo. — Ya paro la lluvia, me voy a mi casa.

(¿Con mi ropa?)

Se levanto del sofá y la acompañe a la puerta. Nos miramos un momento y le revolví el cabello.

— Vete con cuidado.

Jalo la manija, sin mucha fuerza y esta se rompió. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Ella me miro con complicidad que no correspondí y me dijo:

— Ahora estamos encerrados — De su bolso saco otra película con tapa oscura. — Bueno, traigo la segunda parte.

Me mostró la cinta y decía:

_Chucky, el muñeco diabólico II_

Esto ya no era un sueño.

¿O sí?

* * *

Metí esto aquí para no crear otro.

De verdad yo si tengo un trauma con esa película, no puedo dormir con algún muñeco por que simplemente, no duermo, ja ja.

Descargue mi miedo, por fin.

Saludines y como dicen en Filipinas... ¡Paalam! (Adiós)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi libro de tapa oscura.**

* * *

''_A veces tengo temor, lo sé. A veces vergüenza.''_

Soda Stereo

* * *

Hace unos días, cumplí dieciséis años. Estuvo bien, me siento mayorcito. Ese día, se organizo la típica fiesta familiar en mi casa, en donde se le saluda y da importancia a todo el mundo, menos a mí. Pero eso es lo de menos, puesto que los chicos de la Brigada y uno que otro compañero del salón fueron, y animaron el festejo.

La familia se retiro temprano (para mi suerte), y pronto nos dejaron divertirnos. Solo un familiar, a excepción de mis padres y mi hermana, se quedo en la sala con nosotros.

Este, es uno de mis familiares favoritos, al cual yo admiro y no había visto en uno o dos años mas o menos; mi tío.

Mi tío Goro, es un tío muy especial. Irónicamente, su nombre significa ''el quinto hijo'', siendo él el numero cinco en el rango de hermanos de mi padre.

Tiene veintiséis años y es cronista, aunque es joven, ya publica columnas semanales y diarias en varios periódicos de prestigio. Es muy listo y siempre tiene buena platica. Esa noche se quedo hasta tarde con nosotros. Cuando ya todos se habían retirado, me hablo desde la cocina para entregarme mi regalazo.

— ¿Te sigues comiendo la cascara de las naranjas? — Me pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el comedor de la cocina.

— Nop, eso ya no.

— Entonces ya eres lo suficientemente maduro.

— ¿Y para que?

De su mochila saco un libro de tapa de gruesa. Me asuste creyendo que este era algún libro ''para adultos'', pero la preocupación se fue cuando leí mi nombre en la tapa.

— Cuando cumplí tu edad, tu padre me regalo un diario, pero en vista de que tu no tienes un hermano mayor, mi trabajo es darte uno.

—Muchas gracias tío, pero no acostumbro...

—Eres un muchacho muy serio. — Me dijo, posando una de sus manos en mi hombro. — De seguro que te guardas muchas cosas, algo has de tener que contar.

Lo medite unos segundos y después asentí.

—Es mejor cuando se lo dedicas a alguien, como si le contaras todos tus secretos a una persona cercana.

Luego saco otro libro igual, pero de tapa azul y me indico que este era su diario, el que escribió a mi edad.

— También te doy este.

¡Cuanta confianza!

Esa vez me dormí hasta tarde pensando en que escribir. Dedicárselo a alguien ¿eh? Ay, no sé. Pense mucho. El ponche me cayó mal. Pensé más. Mi estomago gritaba. Pensé y pensé. Me dormí.

* * *

En la mañana del domingo desperté con la mano sobre el diario. Lo abrí y repase sus hojas finas marcadas con líneas azul claro. Entonces recibí una altanera llamada por parte de Haruhi (¡oh, sorpresa!).

—¡Por culpa de tu ponche no me puedo levantar de la cama, tengo una terrible indigestión!

Fue ahí cuando un agudo dolor se coló por mis entrañas. Bajando, bajando, hasta mi estomaguito.

— Te entiendo.

— ¡Ah, no se que va a ser de mi...! — Y después de emitir un abrupto sonido de su boca (creo yo), colgó.

Mire el diario, y a sabiendas de que en todo el día no me iba a levantar de aquella cama, me propuse escribir.

Empece con un ''Querido Diario'', pero al darme cuenta de lo patético que esto sonaba, lo borre. Entonces recordé lo que había dicho mi tío la noche anterior, sobre dedicárselo a alguien. Revise el suyo, y encontré que se lo dedicaba a una tal Alina.

Decidí hacer lo mismo.

La anterior llamada me inspiro a elegir al remitente de mi diario, la persona a la que más secretos guardo, Haruhi. Claro, ella nunca lo leerá.

Pase ese día y los siguientes escribiendo masivamente en mi diario. Le conté tantas cosas a Haruhi por este medio que, cuando la veía, ya ni le decía nada.

Escribí sobre sus poderes, sobre Koizumi, Asashina y Nagato. Sobre los raros que son y sobre mi normalidad.

También sobre cosas personales, lo que me gusta y lo que no. Lo que hago en un día normal y lo que sueño a veces.

En fin, me desahogue bastante.

Por lo mismo me encargue de proteger mi diario con escudo y espada. Dado que tengo una pequeña infiltradora de la ley en casa, tuve que ingeniar un buen escondite para mis memorias. Créanme que me quedo muy bien, mi diario esta mejor protegido que la _Death Note_.

El diario de mi tío esta junto al mío .

Y ayer, jueves por la mañana, desperté con muchas cosas en la cabeza (muy tarde, por cierto), y entre mis apuros, acabe por meter el diario en la mochila y tratar de seguir con la labor en la escuela.

El día en el salón estuvo tan apretado que mi voluntad por escribir se vio reprimida. Fui al salón del club, pero en la puerta tenia un letrero que decía:

Brigada SOS

¡Inactivo por hoy!

Mis deseos por escribir se fueron a pasear cuando me di cuenta de la monumental tarea que tenia. Me puse a hacerla (¿cómo ven?), y comí.

Caí en la cama como esclavo al final del día.

* * *

Hoy la primera hora fue libre, el profe de Historia se enfermo de las anginas y no pudo asistir. Abrí mi mochila en busca de mi diario, y al no encontrarlo, casi me caigo de la silla.

¡Estaba segurisimo de que de ahí no lo había sacado! ¡Y no estaba! ¡No estaba!

Di una segunda inspección. Busque entre los cuadernos, en la bolsa de enfrente, en la de atrás, en la del almuerzo. Todo. No estaba.

Maldita sea.

No pude ver a mis compañeros. Entro el profesor de Biología y me miro raro. Rehuí la mirada. Mientras todos anotaban el dictado, no me atreví a despegar mis ojos de mis manos. No veré a nadie, no lo haré. Pensar que ahora todos saben de mis secretos. ¡Horrible! Seguí esquivando miradas.

Incluso Haruhi me pico varias veces la espalda, pero la ignore. Extraño, por que desde ayer ha estado evitándome.

A la hora del almuerzo no aguante mas y salí disparado a casa, evitando miradas de burla o ironía. Hasta fui grosero con Asashina, que al verme correr por los pasillos me pregunto a dónde iba.

— No importa. — Le dije esquivando.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del edificio escolar una figura femenina impidió mi fuga.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, idiota? — Me dijo acercándose.

— A casa.

— ¿¡Te crees muy listo!? — Era Haruhi, molesta.

— Nada de eso, solo déjame salir.

— Te la has pasado evitándome.

— ¡Tu te la has pasado evitándome!

— No es cierto. — Dijo volteando el rostro a otra parte.

— Claro que sí, desde ayer.

— Pues tengo motivos.

— ¿Qué motivos? — Pregunte.

— ¡Estoy enojada!

— ¿Y por que?

— Intente hablarte en Biología y no me hiciste caso.

— ¿Solo por eso? Que simple eres. Pues mira, aquí estoy ¿qué quieres de mi? — Le dije, un poco enfadado.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

— No es por eso — Dijo inflando los cachetes. — ¡Es por esto! — Enseguida me arrojo un libro de pasta dura hacia mi pecho. — ¿Quién es esa tal Alina, eh? ¿Por qué le escribes cosas tan románticas? ¿Crees que puedes verte con mas gente sin consultarme? ¡Eres un desvergonzado! ¡Quiero que quemes esas paginas ahora! ¡Ahora!

Yo permanecí de pie frente a ella escuchando su monologo con interés.

Cuando por fin termino el primer round, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire para seguir con el segundo. Pero no se lo permití.

Puse mi mano en su boca, al momento que coloque el libro de tapa azul frente a sus ojos.

— A ver, Haruhi. ¿Qué dice aquí?

Dijo algo que no entendí y le volví a preguntar.

— ¿Qué dice aquí?

— Pues... Goro.

— ¿Y desde cuando me llamo Goro?

— Esto... quien sabe.

— Este es el diario de mi tío, necia.

— ¡Aaargh! Pues no lo vi.

— El mío esta dedicado a otra persona. — Le dije mientras guardaba el libro en mi mochila.

— ¿Y a quien? — Pregunto con curiosidad.

— A una chica.

— ¿Y que chica? — Pregunto ruborizándose.

— A ti.

Se puso roja. Roja como rebanada de tomate.

Pero después me sonrío.

Con esa sonrisa que bien podría abastecer de energía a una ciudad entera.

Lo hizo sin saber que esta noche quedaría escrita en mi libro de tapa oscura.

* * *

¿Reviews?

¿Komentarji?

¿Kommentarer?

¿Comentarios?

* * *

Ah, sí. Lo olvido siempre. Pero... ningún personaje es mío (aun), solo Goro. Todos son propiedad de Don Nagaru y su pandilla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Insoportable**

* * *

Ella es insoportable.

Ningún ser humano normal puede con ella, lo que me hace preguntarme cómo es que yo lo logro.

A veces cierro los ojos y me imagino cosas. A veces me imagino que ella es un ave, un ave parda con plumas doradas en el pecho y ojos redondos, como dos canicas grandes y redondas y castañas. Y que ella vive en una jaula con barrotes delgados y muy juntos que no la dejan salir. Entonces ella se aburre y se desespera y se vuelve un pájaro insoportablemente insoportable.

Yo me imagino, en ese mismo pedazo de imaginación, que yo soy la parte de un árbol, que llegan unas leñadoras, con grandes hachas y sierras y que me cortan. Me llevan a una fábrica y me convierten en un pequeño nido y, no sé cómo, llego hasta la pequeña jaula de barrotes finos, donde ella me mira con malicia y pone su pico en mis astillas.

Y me pica y me pica, me pica, me pica y me pica.

Hasta que deja un hoyo grande y profundo en toda mi cabeza, y ahí se recuesta y sonríe insoportablemente.

Es ahí cuando mi pensamiento se parte en dos círculos grandes y azules, que se desmoronan en pedacitos y dan vueltas por toda mi cabeza, girando y girando.

Abro los ojos y todas las cenizas de círculos azules desaparecen y mis ojos se fijan en un fragmento de mi escritorio, donde hay algo más… ¿Qué era…? Ah, sí. La mano de Okabe.

—¡Ponga atención!

Aún ahora, sigo pensando que no es necesario que el tutor me llame de usted. Por que siempre he sentido, de alguna manera, que no soy merecedor de un tan respetuoso ''usted''. Usted suena como palabra de empresarios, de monjes o de abuelas. Así que no me queda a mí el usted.

Para mí esta bien el ''tú'', siempre y cuando sea un respetuoso tú. –Hey tú-, está bien. –Oye tú-, lo considero más adecuado, pero siempre he anhelado, equívocamente, un – Tú, guapo-, pero eso ya es algo más mío ¿no?

Me interrumpió el molesto toque de mi compañera.

— Kyon, Kyon ~

A ella la interrumpió el timbre de salida.

Me levanté y se levantó. Caminé hasta la puerta, con ella siguiendo mis pasos.

— Kyon.

— Dime.

— Quiero que me acompañes al centro de…

Yo la interrumpí a ella.

— Nop. Le avisé de mi inasistencia desde la semana pasada, comandante. No me diga que ya se le olvidó.

En mi mente, Haruhi sí es merecedora de un Usted.

— Pues sí. No me acuerdo. No creo que exista algo más importante que lo que te pida tu comandante, o no me digas que ya se te olvidó.

— Es el día del matrimonio feliz, no puedo quedarme. Debo volver y cuidar de mi dulce hermana.

— ¿Eh? — dijo ella, con un gesto confuso. — Sabes, Kyon… los chistes no son lo tuyo, déjalo.

— No es un chiste, te digo. Hoy mis padres se van y me dejan solo con mi hermana. Hoy es el día en el que se dan todo el amor que no se dieron en el año.

— No era necesario tanto detalle. Pero ya que lo mencionas, yo quiero ir. Hace mucho que no veo a tu hermana.

Así fui víctima de la insoportable compañía de ésta chica.

Caminamos muy separados hasta la escuela de mi hermana, donde ella nos esperaba ya en la entrada. Se alegró desmesuradamente cuando me vio llegar con alguien más.

Corrió hasta a nosotros y me esquivó para abrazar a Haruhi.

Al llegar, disfruté de la exquisita ausencia de mis padres y del ingenioso almuerzo que Haruhi preparó. Estuvimos jugando ajedrez y chinese checkers hasta que oscureció.

Luego, nos quitamos los calcetines y los atamos a un hilo que recorría toda la sala y les disparamos con pistolas de municiones. Éstas quedaron por todo el piso, en los lugares grandes y en los pequeños. Hicieron resbalar a mi hermana, quien trató de sujetarse de Haruhi, quien seguía disparando. Ella dejó caer un baso que luego se rompió, provocando una herida en mi hermana.

Empezó a llorar como lo hacía antes, cuando era más niña. Pero yo estoy seguro de que sólo lo hace por que Haruhi esta aquí.

Le curamos la herida (un pinchazo nada más, eh), y se quedó, como somnolienta, mirándonos.

— Es divertido — dijo — mi hermano nunca juega conmigo.

— ¿Y que hay de Shami? — preguntó Haruhi.

— Él ya no juega conmigo tampoco, está ocupado jugando con sus novias, todas ellas lo entretienen en el balcón de mi hermano y ya no le importo.

— No digas eso— dije yo —estoy seguro de que pronto elegirá a una de sus amadas y se casará con ella, ¿y sabes que va a pasar después?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, repentinamente animada.

— Van a tener muchos Shamis bebés y todos van a querer jugar contigo.

Al principio del día, considero a Haruhi insoportable, pero según transcurre éste, el sentimiento se va refinando.

No me pareció insoportable la manera en que me vio, tampoco la manera en la que dijo:

— ¡A jugar entonces!

Al parecer, a mi hermana se le olvidó el dolor en el pie, ya que corrió sin ninguna molestia.

Escuché sus gritos desde el cuarto de mis padres, así que subí hasta allí…

¡Brincaban salvajemente sobre el colchón de mis padres!

Esto no está bien, pensé. Y luego corrí hacia ellas. Pero aprovecharon mi cercanía para tomarme y arrojarme hasta la cama. Pronto vi círculos por todas partes y como se multiplicaban en muchos miles de círculos mas chicos.

Dejé de sentirlas al ponerme de pie sobre las sábanas, que se movieron bruscamente a causa de mi hermana.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

Hubo varias razones para sentirme insoportablemente avergonzado.

Yo estaba sobre ella.

Ella estaba avergonzada (también).

Mi hermana nos veía.

Muchas veces he sentido calor, éste calor fue insoportable. Nació en mi nuca y se expandió hasta la punta de mis pies. También atacó mis manos, mi nariz y mi cara entera.

Insoportables segundos.

Después de eso las risas estallaron, y ella se despidió. La acompañamos a la puerta, pero considerando la hora, hasta la estación.

Cuando regresábamos, algo insoportable apareció, creí yo, que una vez que ella no estuviese todo estaría bien, pero no fue así.

Un insoportable vacío, que me llevó hasta mi cuarto…

Ya era insoportable, más insoportable de lo normal… ¿Cómo sería correcto decirlo? ¿Extrainsoportable?

Pero de repente, como un torbellino de municiones sobre un calcetín, un recuerdo vino a mí. No muy lejano, más bien reciente, hace unas horas, hoy.

Era la última sonrisa del día, la estación. La mejor del día, de la semana, del mes… esa curva linda en sus labios…

Insoportable.

* * *

_Creo que me excedí con lo cursi (?)_


	5. Chapter 5

a mistake

.

Kyon recordaba claramente el aroma de su cabello por la mañana, el olor a detergente de las sábanas que compartían, el aroma de su aliento en su mejilla, cada vez que bailaban en la sala de estar, el número y ubicación de los lunares en su piel.

Después de casi seis años de matrimonio, ininterrumpidos, persistentes, Kyon se acostumbró a sus constantes pucheros, a la delicadeza de sus manos, al color de sus ojos en el sol, a su increíble capacidad de idear argumentos para una buena discusión, a los susurros nocturnos que emitía mientras dormía y que sólo él escuchaba.

En ocasiones, por la madrugada, cuando el sueño se escapaba, creía verla aún, recostada a su lado, destapada y temblando por el frío.

Luego tocaba la superficie vacía y la esperanza se esfumaba.

Después de casi seis años de matrimonio, Kyon aprendió a quererla de una manera muy extraña. Mucho, demasiado, pero sin cegarse. Conocía a la perfección sus defectos, se los decía y ella lo escuchaba. Pero siempre hubo un extraño y oculto detonante que los distanciaba, que los volvía extraños, algo desconocido para ambos, que a la larga logró separarlos. Lo hicieron lentamente, sin darse cuenta, sin palabras ni reclamos, simplemente había terminado, sin estar seguros de si alguna vez comenzó. Así, ella se fue. Kyon recordó su primer viaje juntos, fuera del país. Recordó su imagen, su rostro sonriente y lleno de confianza, el viento fresco de Holanda, que les revolvía el cabello, que se les metía a la boca y les impedía hablar. Las innumerables fotografías que se sacaron, las calles amplias, sus manos juntas.

Se dio cuenta, sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, que la extrañaba. Se preguntó, esperanzado, si ella también lo hacía. Si ella lo recordaba como él a ella. Si ella extrañaba sus pasos, sus camisetas manchadas de tinta, sus suspiros inagotables, la proximidad de sus cuerpos en la ducha, sus labios en su espalda.

En una ocasión Haruhi lo encontró en el mercado, pero simplemente se quedó ahí. Sus piernas se tensaron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Él creyó verla, pero sólo lo creyó. Estaba acostumbrado a su imagen, a buscarla en las ventanas de los restaurantes, en el andén del tren, en la estación del autobús. Siempre en vano.

Se preguntaban si todo había sido en vano. Si tanto tiempo juntos, casi once años, había sido sólo un experimento, uno que falló y que no tenía solución. Un error. Tal vez sí lo fue.

.

jejeje escribí algo triste por que tengo en la cabeza una canción muy triste que se llama one more time, one more chance, de yamazaki mazayoshi, es muy triste :((((( escúchenla, está en youtube :'( feliz san valentin atrasadoooo! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Rumor

.

Parecía que los rumores habían estado ahí desde hace semanas, cuando finalmente llegaron a sus oídos. A Kyon se le encendió el rostro y su sangre hirvió, cuando escuchó la declaración que unas chicas de primer año afirmaban cierta.

El origen de la misma había nacido una semana antes, cuando, por segundo año consecutivo, la Brigada SOS decidió preparar la nueva edición de la antología del club de literatura.

Casi sintiendo un dejavû, Kyon se encontraba sentado frente a la computadora, con ambas manos a los costados de la misma, y su cabeza por los cielos, esta vez la inspiración lo había abandonado por completo y las ideas eran estúpidas o se quedaban a medio camino, sin llegar a los territorios de su imaginación.

Er, cómo explicarlo… sus experiencias en el campo del amor eran escasas, por no decir nulas y escribir sobre algo que jamás había sentido o pensado le parecía una cosa imposible. Esta vez rogó por que le cedieran el derecho de escribir sobre misterio, acción, o en última instancia, algún cuento de hadas, pero su petición fue denegada de inmediato por la infalible e indiscutible decisión de la editora en jefe.

Así, se vio obligado a, nuevamente, escribir una historia de amor. Pareciera que Haruhi no estuviese decepcionada de sus vascas habilidades en la escritura y –sobre todo y más que nada- de la poca imaginación e ingenio que empeñaba en un relato.

Días más tarde, Kyon apareció con su borrador entre las manos y después de pasar por la rigurosa inspección de la editora, mejor conocida como Haruhi - ¿y quién más?- y de recibir una mirada bastante curiosa de su parte, la narración fue publicada, junto a las de sus compañeros, en la antología anual del club de literatura.

Esta vez Haruhi parecía estar más satisfecha que el año anterior por la reciente publicación. Sonreía de una manera poco usual y, eventualmente, lanzaba miradas a Kyon, súbitamente desconocidas para él.

Ella no era la única persona que lo miraba con extrañeza, pero Kyon, acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas –porque… ejem, él era Kyon, el único amigo de Haruhi Suzumiya-, lo pasó por alto.

No fue hasta una semana más tarde que a sus ojos llegó abiertamente la verdad de la catástrofe.

Un lunes aparentemente normal, él permanecía en su salón de clases, cuando sonó el timbre de la tercera hora. En los siguientes cinco minutos libres, observó cómo desfilaban distintas chicas de primer año por la puerta del aula. Se extrañó al notar que lo miraban consecutivamente y reían entre ellas. No fue hasta el timbre del receso, que éstas lo llamaron a la puerta y él se dio cuenta de que eran _fan girls_. Las chicas le preguntaron si él había sido el autor del tercer cuento de la publicación del club de literatura, y al asentir, rieron complacidas para después marcharse.

El confort de los últimos días, del que Kyon había estado disfrutando, comenzó a corromperse tras la actitud de esas extrañas muchachas.

Horas más tarde, tras el timbre de salida, pareciera que Taniguchi hubiese olvidado despedirse, si no fuera por que Kyon era más astuto, y se dio cuenta de que lo evitaba.

Así la paso el resto del día en el salón del club, con un Koizumi bastante cortante, Haruhi atravesándolo con la mirada, una Nagato indiferente y una Mikuru, a pesar de todo, sonriente y gentil.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con todos? Pues recibió la respuesta la mañana siguiente, cuando, entrando por el pasillo de salones del segundo piso, casi se cae de espaldas. Innumerables copias de su historia se encontraban pegadas por todas las ventanas y paredes de ese nivel, los chicos reían a carcajadas a su paso y lo veían con desaprobación. Con las chicas era algo casi igual, pero no tan cruel. Pasó a recoger una de ellas con furia contenida y leyó en el pie de página una declaración que le puso lo pelos de punta.

_Kyon, el súbdito de Suzumiya, declara abiertamente su homosexualidad. _Decía.

¡¿Qué demonios?! Se preguntó unas mil veces antes de arrancar cada una de las hojas que se encontraban esparcidas. Llegó al salón hecho furia, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros. Minutos más tarde llegó Haruhi, completamente normal. Ella permanecía totalmente ajena a los rumores, como siempre, pero no se pudo contener a preguntarle a Kyon sobre aquello.

—¿De qué se trata todo eso?— Preguntó.

—No tengo idea.

Haruhi arrebató una de las copias de su mochila y leyó unos cuantos renglones, después, pareció pensarlo unos instantes, lo miró y le dijo:

—Tal vez deberías leerla.

En el timbre de receso, ya con más calma, decidió hacer lectura de su propio escrito y, tomando una de las copias, se encaminó a una de las bancas del patio.

Se sentó y revisó pausadamente, hasta que lo encontró. He ahí el problema.

Era algo absurdo, pero, bueno… a esa edad a los jóvenes les fascinan las cosas absurdas y hacer rumores de las mismas.

El problema había sido que el relato trataba de un par de enamorados a primera vista, contado en primera persona, parecía que había sido el mismo Kyon a quién le había pasado –Haruhi había sugerido una historia con más fuerza, interés y pasión, y él lo había intentado-. Todo estaba bien hasta ahí, entonces. Si no fuera porque, por error de mano, que Kyon se había equivocado en el nombre de su amada (originalmente Hikari, por Hikaru).

Tal vez sí era algo extraño un relato de un chico, idolatrando a otro, tan abiertamente. Pero los tiempos cambian y los gays están en todas partes.

Kyon se enfureció consigo mismo por cometer tal descuido, pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía por todos aquellos que se encargaron de esparcirlo.

Al final de cuentas, decidió ignorarlo, él estaba completamente seguro de su sexualidad, completamente.

Pero a pesar de eso, las molestias continuaron.

Después de varios días, los chicos de la clase ya no le hablaban y ahora sí, Haruhi era la única con la que conversaba en el salón. Ella, por su parte, tampoco dudaba de que a Kyon le gustaran o no las chicas, tantas veces que se sonrojaba con los provocadores vestidos de Asashina no habían sido en vano.

Los rumores llegaron hasta los oídos de los profesores, y varios chicos algo afeminados le sonreían con complicidad. Todo esto había perturbado mucho a Kyon, que en ningún momento llegó a pensar que pasaría por algo así.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando sus padres se enteraron y Kyon se vio obligado a repetir una y otra vez que él no era gay. Incluso, para probarlo, les mostró cierta cantidad de revistas que guardaba en el fondo de su armario, y que su padre en vez de reñirlo, se alegró.

Arto de los inútiles rumores, llegó un viernes al colegio y encontró un tumulto de gente contenida en los casilleros para las zapatillas. Eran chicos y chicas de primer, segundo y tercer año, reunidos todos alrededor de su casillero y al parecer a su espera.

Al acercarse, Kyon escuchó los murmullos y las risas de la gente y entre ellos, pudo ver acercarse a Haruhi, con la mirada más seria que nunca. Giró a ver su casillero y encontró escrito en él, con letras rojas y brillantes: Marica.

Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el culpable, si no hubiera sido por que desconocía al susodicho.

Ya se había armado de valor para gritar algo brutalmente ofensivo hacia la multitud, cuando Haruhi corrió hasta él y le tapo la boca con las manos. Extrañado, la miró expectante, para escuchar en un murmullo cómo ella decía:

—Bésame.

Se quedó petrificado ante aquella petición y sin decir nada, no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—B-bésame.

Haruhi titubeó nuevamente, con más severidad. Los oídos de él se despejaron un poco, y lentamente, muy lentamente, se fue acercando hasta ella, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que hacía.

—¡Sólo hazlo! — Exclamó ella, y tomó las manos de Kyon con fuerza, colocándolas en su propia cintura. Enredó sus brazos a su cuello y obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, lo besó profundamente. Todo sucedió en un instante, en el que un millar de exclamaciones de asombro surgieron. Muchos aprovecharon para sacarles fotos y otros, un grupo muy disminuido, se decepcionaron.

Tocó el timbre de entrada, y el pasillo se despejó, pero parecía que a los oídos de Kyon o de Haruhi no había llegado tal sonido, ya que seguían afanados en cierta actividad que incluía hurgar en sus labios.

Ahora el problema ya no era el rumor sobre la orientación sexual de Kyon, sino el romance entre cierta loca y su vasallo.

.

_ (~ è_é)~ no al bullying !_


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi, como muchas mujeres, guarda secretos. Pero son secretos bastante especiales, de los que dan vergüenza. Es por eso que jamás los cuenta a nadie, sólo cuando se ponen en evidencia.

Haruhi, en apariencia, es una chica común, su estatura no rebasa lo promedio y tiene la piel blanca y el cabello oscuro como la mayoría de las niponas. Pero tiene una belleza redundante que la hace resaltar de entre las otras, además de unas piernas tan largas como zancos (bueno, no tanto). Pero bien se sabe que la apariencia no lo es todo ¡y qué cosa! Por lo que nadie se puede imaginar lo que ésta chica oculta tras su linda sonrisa, Haruhi es un mar de posibilidades.

A veces, esto hacía dudar demasiado a Kyon, ya que de una persona así, no se sabe qué rayos esperar. Entones, cuando el tiempo ya hubo pasado, Kyon creyó ya saber todo sobre Haruhi, o por lo menos en su mayoría. Si hubiese una materia llamada: Desarrolla y aplica habilidades para predecir la actitud de Haruhi, Kyon la aprobaría sin esfuerzo.

Pero a veces la gente es aún más profunda de lo que parece. Quiero decir que, a pesar de que él creía conocerla, aún existían aspectos todavía más profundos en ella desconocidos para él, y viceversa.

Esto demuestra que para conocer a una persona, se necesitan años y años de esfuerzo. Más si esa persona ni se conoce bien a sí mismo. ¿Cómo pretender que alguien te entienda si no te entiendes?

Esta pregunta siempre está dando vueltas en la cabeza de Haruhi y la hace desesperar y querer arrancarse el cabello marrón. La mayoría de la gente, cuando se siente enamorado, sabe que está enamorado, es algo lógico y hay muchas señales que te lo dicen. Pero esto aplica más que nada a las personas normales, entenderse a sí mismo, para los excéntricos, es una cosa muy difícil.

Después de pensarlo y darle vueltas muchas veces, Haruhi se dio por vencida y pensó que sería mejor dejarlo de una vez por todas.

Pero no funcionó, su pequeño y molesto problema sigue ahí, y cada vez crece más. A Haruhi le entran ganas de llorar de repente y no lo puede controlar. Es como si dentro de su cuerpo hubiera una manguera que alguien prende y la deja así, cerrada con llave, y la avienta demasiado lejos. A Haruhi su pequeño problema le es muy complicado y le parece muy difícil de controlar. Por eso al principio decidió dejarlo, pero ahora, que crece y crece, no sabe qué hacer.

Iniciando no le dio mucha importancia, por que como había decidido dejarlo pasar, le bastaba con abrazar una almohada y secar las lágrimas con la cobija, pero luego de los días esta tarea le pareció pesada ya que dejaba la funda demasiado húmeda y debía cambiarla cada día, además de que su llanto comenzó a venir acompañado de dolor y no pudo afrontarlo más sola.

Los padres de Haruhi siempre la han visto como a su niña y no les importó recibirla entre sus sábanas cuando las lágrimas la amenazaban con salir en el rabillo de sus ojos, aunque se moría de la vergüenza por ser tan nena, al sentir los brazos cálidos de su mamá rodearla, el dolor en su corazón desaparecía, y su llanto se arrullaba y empezaba a ceder.

Superó esa etapa y viviendo sola, el fenómeno del llanto inexplicable regresó, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, hasta llegó a creer que se quedaría sin agua en el organismo por tanta que derramaba, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se sentía aliviada al terminar, ya que estando sola en una casa medio grande no lo podía estar.

Cuado estuvo con Kyon, quien creía conocerla mejor que nadie más, el fantasma que le estrujaba por dentro se fue momentáneamente. Pero luego volvió. Haruhi no concibió la posibilidad de que él la viera llorando ¡Horrible! Pero eso fue inevitable. Kyon bajó a tomar un baso de leche y la vio con el brazo apoyado a la barra y el otro frotándose el rostro, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ella y la abrazó fuertemente y por fin Haruhi logró relajarse. La tensión se le fue de las piernas y su voz recobró su tono natural y se secó la cara hasta no dejar ni una gota de agua.

Lamentablemente su mal no acabó ese día, pero por lo menos ya no tenía que bajar cada noche a llorar a la cocina. Además a Kyon le empezó a parecer un tanto agradable esa parte tan perfectamente oculta de ella, que casi se agarra llorando también. Literalmente, después de unos días, Kyon pensó que para contrarrestar un mal como aquel es preciso actuar como el mismo mal. Así, cada vez que a ella le nacía el llanto, él la abrazaba y hacía ademán de llorar, claro que esto resultó más cómico y la noche terminó en risas.

Tal vez el problema de Haruhi tardaría más tiempo en resolverse, pero por lo menos ya tenía la seguridad de que iba a tener a Kyon para que la abrazase y llorara exageradamente junto a ella.

.

.

.

_La mayoría de las veces que escribo algo es por que antes leí o vi o escuché algo que me animó a hacerlo. Para este pedacito de historia hubo una canción previa que me emocionó. Es el tema de la película La Colina de las Amapolas, de Goro Miyazaki. _


End file.
